


kilig

by zoinkscoob



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just pure fluff, serirei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoinkscoob/pseuds/zoinkscoob
Summary: ki·lig/kēˈlēɡ/the thrilling feeling of butterflies in your stomach that you typically feel when something romantic happens





	kilig

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent fluff to help me cope with the ending of season two. Also, this is the first fic I’ve ever written, so please be gentle! I wrote this instead of writing an actual essay.

  
Waves of air flowed, bringing in the scent of petrichor to encapsulate the spring season that had just begun. Rays of light slowly diminished as the sun continued to set, creating a sky of pinks and blues, almost like cotton candy. The automobile passed by each telephone pole at the exact same pace, repetitive yet soothing. The equanimity the setting brought was almost too good to be true, and perhaps it was, because the serenity came to an abrupt stop.   
  
The steady sound of air was disturbed by sudden yelling. Vocals faltered, expressing overwhelming fear. Reigen, who had been positioned in the passenger seat, awoke to the situation with a face that screamed utter confusion. Understandably worried, he immediately looked around to see if the car was continuing it’s expedition, and he confirmed that an accident was not an issue. Moments later, he looked over to the driver seat, only to see Serizawa hyperventilating and looking around as much as he could while attempting to stop the car on the side of the road.    
  
“Seri, what’s wrong? What’s going on? Are you okay? I-“   
  
“B-b-b-“   
  
“Wha-“   
  
“B-bee. There’s a bee. In the car. Right now. I don’t know where it went, and it flew past my face multiple times, and I heard the buzzing, and then there was a weird feeling on my head, like an itch, and- and-“   
  
Serizawa was still hyperventilating, but was now enacting a series of hand motions in an attempt to better explain the horrific, at least in his eyes, situation. The trembling in his arms was too noticeable to overlook. Sweat dripped off his forehead as if he had just run a marathon. Reigen couldn’t help by smile and giggle.   
  
“Please don’t laugh, Reig-“   
  
Reigen unbuckled his seat belt now that the car had been parked and reached over to hug Serizawa, the younger’s arms around the elder’s neck. The warmth and comfort offered a feeling that seemed familiar yet almost forgotten considering they’d been in the car for hours now. Reigen shifted his hands through Serizawa’s hair slowly and repetitively, offering comfort to his boyfriend.    
  
“You’re okay. Everything is okay. I’m here with you,” he whispered in Serizawa’s ear.   
  
Serizawa exhaled relatively loud, making Reigen contemplate how long he had been holding his breath. His body released its tension little by little, allowing him to gain a steady pace of respiration.    
Reigen kissed his neck a few times, this time not so much to calm his partner down, but because Reigen needed to release his daily dose of affection.    
  
“There’s no bee anymore. It’s gone. I don’t see anything, and if you’d like, you can check with me.” He wasn’t actually sure of the validity of his claims, since the bee could very well still be in the car, but it seemed like the best thing to say at the moment.   
  
Reigen backed off of Serizawa, but grabbed his hand to continue the connection. With the feeling of safety returning, Serizawa looked around the car, checking the back seats multiple times. He saw and heard nothing but his and his lover’s breathing blending into the ordinary sound of the breeze. Overcome with extreme embarrassment, his cheeks flushed, and sweat remained on his temples. His eyes drifted from his partner to overlook the mountains directly ahead of them. He almost began to speak, but remembered his goal to look at others during conversation. His gaze returned to his partner. He couldn’t help but smile. Who wouldn’t smile at such a masterpiece?   
  
“I’m so sorry I suddenly scared you while you were resting. I was trying to be quiet so you could sleep blissfully, but I was so anxious. I’m sure it was overwhelming, especially since we’re on our road trip. This is so dumb.”   
  
The esper knew his boyfriend would be understanding; nevertheless, his bashfulness persisted because he felt childish.   
  
“Don’t be sorry! Your worries, fears, and phobias are valid, and you don’t have to get through them alone. I’m always here with you.”   
  
Serizawa instinctively started to thank him, but he was stopped.   
  
“BUT, guess what?! The sun is almost finished setting! Let’s watch the stars! I bet I can find your astrological constellation before you! C’mon!”   
  
Reigen hopped out of the car so enthusiastically that Serizawa lost his train of thought. Did the conversation change that quickly? He wondered if Reigen should’ve been an astrologer rather than a psychic, but the thought didn’t last long, since Reigen’s name _is_ “The World’s Greatest Psychic” after all. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car to walk over to his partner. With Reigen waving his hands in the air as if he were riding a roller coaster, Serizawa couldn’t help but smile and giggle.    
  
“Watcha laughin’ at?” Reigen smirked.   
  
The receiver averted his eyes to the nearby mountains once again and answered, “You, of course.”   
  
“Hmm, I’ll let it slide this time,” the psychic whispered with a sly wink. This time the esper kept his giggles inside. Milliseconds later, he felt his left hand become enveloped by the other’s right, only to be tugged down to the ground. Reigen was already lying down on the greenery, gazing at the night sky above them. Looking at him was so inviting, Serizawa lied down just centimeters next to his boyfriend. He, too, gazed upon the celestial bodies. The perfect silence, only disturbed by the ruffling of nearby trees, was sedative. It almost seemed too quiet, but the two of them chose to admire the ethereal view in reticence. Little did the other know that their thoughts were of each other.   
  
Shifting closer to his companion, the younger rested his head against the elder’s shoulder for greater proximity. At the same time, he muttered out, “Isn’t this kind of cheesy? This is totally a romance movie plot. Oh my god, we could be movie stars! This is great!”   
  
Serizawa smiled and turned his head to see his admirer. He certainly felt self-conscious, but even deeper than that was his desire for the other. “Just because it’s romantic doesn’t mean it’s cheesy or weird. I love being here with you like this. It’s like we’re the only two to exist.”   
  
He got flicked in the head. “Yeah, this is _definitely_ cheesy, but I wouldn’t change it for the world,” Reigen calmly elucidated. “I know we were planning to camp closer to the mountain for the night, but... I feel like here would be good too. What do ya think?”   
  
“Mm. Whatever you want is fine with me.”   
  
They took the tent out of the trunk of the car and placed it in a secure area, making a cozy hideout for the night. Eventually, they both fell asleep, Reigen completely forgetting about his bet to find his lover’s astrological constellation.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to follow! I hope to upload chapter two soon, as I already have ideas.


End file.
